jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Phasma
|Haut=Hell[http://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2017/05/star-wars-the-last-jedi-four-covers The Last Jedi Covers] auf VanityFair.com |Haare=Blond |Augen=Blau |Größe=2,00 Meter |Körpermasse= |Merkmale= |Dienstnummer= |Kopfgeld= |Geburt= |Tod= 34 NSY |Heimat=Parnassos |Stationierung=*''Supremacy'' *''Absolution'' *''Finalizer'' *Starkiller-Basis |Familie= *Phasmas Mutter *Phasmas Vater *Keldo *Phasmas Cousin |Beruf=Strumtruppenoffizierin |Sprache=Basic |Mentor=Brendol Hux |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad=Captain |Titel= |Einheit=*Einheit 8Die letzten Jedi – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie **FN-KorpsVor dem Erwachen **FL-Korps **FO-Korps :u.v.m. |Spezialgebiet=Nahkampf |Ausrüstung=Sturmtruppenrüstung mit Chromlegierung |Bewaffnung=*Scyrische Axt *Phasmas Kampfstab *F-11D Blastergewehr *SE-44C-BlasterpistoleDas Erwachen der Macht – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie |Fahrzeug= |Ereignisse= |Einsätze=*Befriedungsmission bei Pressys Schleuder *Scharmützel von Jakku *Schlacht von Takodana *Schlacht um die Starkiller-Basis *Verfolgung im Crait-System |Aufträge= |Auftraggeber= |Vorgehen=Strategisch |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Nautilus *Scyre *Erste Ordnung **Armee der Ersten Ordnung ***Sturmtruppen-Korps }} Phasma war ein weiblicher Sturmtruppen-Captain. Nach ihrer Kindheit auf Parnassos wurde sie von Brendol Hux rekrutiert. Sie überwachte die Ausbildung neuer Sturmtruppen und leitete Kampfeinsätze. 34 NSY starb sie auf der Supremacy. Biografie Frühes Leben thumb|links|250px|Die junge Phasma auf Parnassos Phasma wurde auf dem Planeten Parnassos geboren. Sie lebte mit ihrem Bruder Keldo und ihren Eltern in einer Höhle, die "Nautilus" genannt wurde. Das angrenzende Volk Scyre nahm immer mehr Gebiet, sowie die Nautilus ein und versuchte auch, die Bewohner der Nautilus-Höhle zu rekrutieren. Phasmas Eltern weigerten sich jedoch, sich mit den Scyre zu verbünden, und wollten bis zu ihrem Tod gegen diese kämpfen. Eines Tages verschwand Phasma für einige Stunden. Als sie zurückkam, schnitt sie Keldo mit einem Messer in die Wade. Die Wunde war so tief, dass Keldo letztendlich das Bein amputiert werden musste. Kurz danach tötete Phasma ihre Eltern, damit sie sich mit den Scyre verbünden konnten. Ab diesem Moment war die Nautilus ein Teil der Scyre. Drei Jahre später tötete ein Mitglied der Scyre nachts im Geheimen den Häuptling der Scyre, wurde aber von Phasma und dem inzwischen einbeinigen Keldo gestoppt. Daraufhin teilten sich Phasma und Keldo den Thron der Scyre. Zur gleichen Zeit eskalierte der Streit zwischen dem benachbarten Volk der Claws und den Scyre. Der Grund für die ständigen Angriffe beider Seiten war das einzige Kind der Scyre, Frey, welches zu diesem Zeitpunkt sechs Jahre alt war. Nachdem eine weitere Schlacht blutig geendet hatte, entschieden sich Keldo und Balder, der Häuptling der Claws, einen Friedensvertrag zu unterzeichnen. Dieser Frieden hielt für zwei Jahren. Erste Begegnung mit Brendol Hux Eigenübersetzung von: "Brendol Hux is our graetest hope for the future. With his help, we can become the most powerful band on the planet and keep our people from going extinct" Eines Tages stürzte ein Schiff auf dem Planeten ab und wie bei ihnen üblich wollten sich die Scyre auf den Weg machen, um es zu plündern. Da sie dazu aber das Gebiet der Claws hätten überqueren müssen, ließ Keldo erst einmal nur ein paar Spione unter der Führung von Phasma losziehen. Sie kamen in die Nähe einer Audienz mit dem Häuptling der Claws, der verkündete, dass die Insassen des Schiffes durch eine Rettungskapsel überlebt hätten. Diese vier Personen standen direkt neben ihnen. Einer stellte sich als Brendol Hux vor, ein General der Ersten Ordnung, die anderen drei waren einfache Sturmtruppen. Phasma und ihr Gefolge entschieden sich sofort, sich diese Situation zu Nutze zu machen, da sie wussten, dass das ihre einzige Chance war, den Planeten zu verlassen. Sie griffen von hinten an und konnten Brendol und seine Truppen mit sich nehmen. Phasma tötete Balder dabei persönlich. Wieder zurück in der Nautilus war Keldo nicht glücklich damit, dass sie den Frieden gebrochen hatten und verbot Phasma, das Schiff von Brendol zu suchen. Also entschied sich Phasma, in der Nacht los zu ziehen. Bei ihr waren Brendol, die drei Sturmtruppen und die Scyre Siv, Gosta und Torben. Sie begannen ihren Weg zu Fuß, und kamen schnell an ein Gebirge. Zwar waren die Scyre und die Sturmtruppen geübte Kletterer, Brendol jedoch nicht, weshalb sich die Überquerung des Gebirges deutlich verlangsamte. Eines Tages wurden sie von Fremden angegriffen, konnten den Angriff jedoch abwehren und deren Vorräte mit sich nehmen. Sicherheitshalber hielt von da an immer einer der Gruppe in der Nacht Wache. Die Gruppe kämpfte im weiteren Verlauf der Reise gegen einige wilde Tier, erlitt allerdings keine Verluste. Eines Tages wurde Brendol von einem Käfer gebissen, der viele Krankheitssymptome verursachte. Brendol bekam immer höhreres Fieber und sein ganzer Körper begann, immer mehr anzuschwellen. Glücklicherweise wurden sie von einem Droiden gefunden, der sie in eine Medbay der Con Star Mining Corporation führte. Dort wurde Brendol sofort behandelt, während die anderen ein Zimmer erhielten. Die Station wurde ausschließlich von Droiden bevölkert, menschliches Personal existierte nicht. Da die Gruppe jedoch kein Geld bei sich trug, waren sie nicht in der Lage, die Operation von Brendol, der inzwischen wieder genesen war, zu bezahlen. Deshalb sollten sie 60 Tage dort in der Mine arbeiten, um die Schulden zu begleichen. Einige Tage fügten sie sich in diese Bedingung, heckten aber einen Plan aus, um aus der Medbay zu fliehen. Eines Nachts schlichen sie sich allesamt in das Kontrollzentrum der Station, schalteten alle Droiden ab und flohen. Sie liefen in den Hangar und nahmen sich einige Speeder mit, damit sie sich schneller fort bewegen konnten.thumb|left| General Brendol Hux Daraufhin verlief die Reise fast planmäßig, sie trafen auf keine wilden Tiere oder andere Personen, die sie töten wollten. Torben wurde auf dem Weg allerdings von einem Käfer der Art gebissen, der auch der Käfer angehörte, der Brendol beinahe getötet hatte, sodass er immer höheres Fieber bekam, sein Körper immer weiter anschwoll und er letztendlich explodierte. Nach einem ereignislosen Teil der Reise sah die Gruppe eine Stadt aus der Ferne, die sie daraufhin umfahren wollten, um nicht in Gefahr zu raten. Trotzdem ließen sie eine Sturmtrupplerin mit dem Spitznamen Elli mit einigen Metern Abstand vorne fahren, um nach möglichen Fallen Ausschau zu halten. Ohne sich der Gefahr bewusst zu werden, stürzte diese jedoch in einen Graben, der von den Bewohnern der Stadt angelegt worden war, um Fremde fern zu halten. Elli war zwar verletzt, konnte aber gerettet werden. Sie wurden allerdings direkt darauf von einer Gruppe Stadtbewohner angegriffen und gefangen genommen. Die Fremden brachten sie in ein Quartier,das den Quartieren der Con Star Mining Corporation ähnelte. Wie sich herausstellte, wurde es auch früher als Teil einer Medbay genutzt. Phasma und die anderen aus der Gruppe wurden in ein Zimmer geworfen, welches ein riesiges Schlafzimmer mit etwa 30 Betten war. In dem Raum waren viele Gefangene, die die Neuen sofort angriffen, doch es gelang der Gruppe, die Angreifer zu stoppen. Daraufhin wurden sie aufgeklärt, dass sie in der Stadt Arratu waren. Es gab kaum Essen und die einzige Möglichkeit, an Nahrung zu gelangen, war, indem man den Herrscher, der ebenfalls Arratu genannt wurde, unterhalten würde. Elli erlag währenddessen ihren Verletzungen, weshalb Phasma ab diesem Moment ihre Sturmtruppenrüstung trug. Am nächsten Tag wurde die Gruppe zum Arratu gebeten, um ihm zu berichten, was sie könnte. Da ihre einzige Begabung das Kämpfen war, wurden sie am nächsten Tag in eine Arena gebeten, um ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zustellen. Sie sollten hier unbewaffnet gegen einen Menschen namens Wranderous antreten. Aufgrund seiner unmenschlichen Fähigkeiten war er unbesiegt und auch Phasma entkam ihm nur schwer verletzt. Am Tag darauf wurden sie wieder in die Arena gebeten, diesmal allerdings mit Äxten, Phasmas bevorzugte Waffenart, bewaffnet. Phasma war inzwischen durch ein Medikament Brendols wieder genesen. Erst besiegten sie zwei mutierte Wölfe, dann traten sie erneut gegen Wranderous an, den sie dieses Mal besigene konnten. Als Wranderous schwer verletzt auf dem Boden lag und die Menge Zuschauer von Wranderous' Tod überrascht tobte, nutzte Phasma die Chance, um den Arratu mit einem geschickten Sprung und einem Axthieb zu enthaupten. Daraufhin ernannte sie sich selbst zum neuen Arratu. Nachdem sie sich mit Nahrung und Waffen eindeckt hatten, zögerten sie allerdings nicht lange, nahmen wieder einige Speeder und verschwanden aus der Stadt. Aus dem Fenster des Turmes des Arratu konnte Phasma mit ihrem Makrofernglas schon Brendols Schiff sehen, also war der Weg nicht mehr allzu weit. Nach einigen Tagen kamen sie an einem Zaun an, hinter dem ein riesiges Tier saß und ihnen sagte, dass weiter rechts im Zaun ein Loch sei, das Gebiet hinter dem Zaun aber radioaktiv verstrahlt sei. Während des Gespräches hörten sie plötzlich laute Geräusche hinter ihnen und sie sahen eine riesige Armee mit Schlitten auf sie zu kommen. Es war Keldo mit den gesamten Scrye und Claws. Gosta, die bei den Panzern geblieben war, wurde von der Armee schnell umgebracht und Phasma, Siv, Brendol und die beiden verbleibenden Sturmtruppler rannten zu Fuß zu dem Loch im Zaun. Dahinter angekommen verfolgte Keldo sie erst einmal nicht weiter. Nach einigen Tagen erreichten sie endlich Brendols fast komplett zerstörtes Schiff. Sie wollten gerade ins Cockpit laufen, um ein Notruf an die Erste Ordnung zu senden, als Keldo und seine Armee das Schiff erreichten. Es entbrannte ein Kampf mit Blastern und Äxten, der bevorzugten Waffe der Scrye. Nach einem blutigen Kampf, in dem Phasma Keldo umgebracht hatte, waren die einzigen Überlebenden Siv, Phasma, Brendol und Frey, die mit bei Keldo auf dem Schlitten gewesen war. Die beiden Sturmtruppen überlebten den Kampf zwar, erlagen aber kurz darauf ihren schwerwiegenden Verletzungen. Der Notruf wurde abgesetzt und kurz darauf kam ein Shuttle der Ersten Ordnung an, um sie abzuholen. Brendol und Phasma waren aber der Meinung, dass Siv zu schwach war, um eine Sturmtrupplerin zu werden, also wurde sie zurückgelassen. Frey wurde mitgenommen und als Rekrutin ausgebildet. Auf dem Sternzerstörer angekommen, wurde Phasma Captain Cardinal vorgestellt, der ihre Ausbildung übernehmen sollte. Captain der Ersten Ordnung . Ein Jahr nach diesen Ereignissen kehrte Phasma noch einmal nach Parnassos zurück. Sie nahm einen der tödlichen Käfer mit, ihr eigentlicher Grund war jedoch, dass sie sich in einer Station der Con Star Mining Corperation ihre Chrom-farbene Rüstung aus den Überresten eines J-Typ 327 Nubian Raumschiffes gießen wollte. Die dabei entstandene Rüstung war maßgeschneidert und gefiel ihr deutlich besser als die rote Rüstung ihres Konkurrenten Cardinal. Nachdem Phasma von Cardinal ausgebildet worden war, nahm sie ihm die Ausbildung der älteren Sturmtruppen ab, wärhend Cardinal nur noch die jungen Rekruten ausbildete. Nachdem sie Brendol Hux nicht mehr brauchte, heckte sie zusammen mit dessen Sohn Armitage Hux einen Plan aus, Brendol zu töten. Dies machte sie mit dem Käfer von Parnassos. Phasmas Ziel war es, alle Zeugen ihres Lebens auf Parnassos zu vernichten. Einige Jahre später brachte sie auch ihre Nichte Frey, die inzwischen in der Ausbildung zur Sturmtrupplerin war, um.thumb|Phasma bei der Ausbildung der Kadetten 10 Jahre nach den Ereignissen auf Parnassos fand ihr Konkurrent Cardinal heraus, was auf Parnassos passiert war und wie sie ihr Volk im Stich gelassen hatte. Nachdem Cardinal aus einem Treffen mit ihr, Armitage Hux, Kylo Ren, Snoke und anderen wichtigen Köpfen der Ersten Ordnung ausgeschlossen worden war, konfrontierte er Phasma mit dem, was er wusste. Es entbrannte ein Streit über ihre Trainingsmethoden und einige andere Ding. Phasma griff daraufhin Cardinal an und gewann schnell die Oberhand. Sie gab Cardinal mehrere Elektroschocks mit der Waffe, bevor sie ihm ein vergiftetes Messer in die Brust rammte, welches aus ihrer Zeit auf Parnassos stammte. Daraufhin verließ Phasma den Raum, aus dem Cardinal mit letzter Kraft fliehen konnte. Um 34 NSY sah sie in FN-2187 den besten Kadetten des FN-Korps' und seines Jahrgangs. Als sie ihn jedoch bei seinem ersten Einsatz, der Befriedungsmission bei Pressys Schleuder, begleitete, erhielt sie erste Zweifel an seiner Loyalität. Zunächst verlief alles nach Plan, als FN-2187 und seine Einheit jedoch unbewaffnete Unterhändler erschießen sollten, feuerte er keinen einzigen Schuss ab. Ähnlich erging es ihm im Scharmützel von Jakku, wo er aufgrund einer vorgetäuschten Fehlfunktion seiner Waffe bei der Hinrichtung unbewaffneter Dorfbewohner Tuanuls unbeteiligt war. Sie befahl ihm, die Waffe überprüfen zu lassen. FN-2187 hatte jedoch andere Pläne. Er befreite den beim Scharmützel gefangengenommenen Piloten des Widerstands, Poe Dameron, und desertierte mit dessen Hilfe. FN-2187 erhielt hierbei den Spitznamen "Finn". thumb|left|Captain Phasma kontrolliert FN-2187 Sie verfolgte Finn und Rey, eine Einheimische auf Jakku, auf welche Finn bei seiner Flucht getroffen waren. Diese verwendeten den auf Jakku abgestellten Millennium Falken zur Flucht, weshalb Phasma sie nicht mehr einholen konnte. Später wurde sie während der Schlacht um die Starkiller-Basis von Finn und Han Solo gefangen genommen, wobei diese sie zwangen, die Schilde der Starkiller-Basis abzuschalten. Danach entschieden sich Han und Chewbacca dazu, sie in eine Müllpresse zu werfen. Kurz darauf implodierte der Planet zwar, Phasma entkam jedoch.Captain Phasma Kurze Zeit darauf wurde Phasma auf die Supremacy beordert, wo sie im Hangar Finn und Rose Tico traf, welche eingebrochen waren, und von Exekutionstruppen exekutieren ließ. Als jedoch BB-8 mit einem Kampfläufer für großes Chaos sorgte, entbrach ein Kampf zwischen Finn und Phasma, welchen sie für sich entscheiden konnte und Finn einen Schacht hinunter warf. Da jedoch der Lift in dem Schacht Finn auffang und wieder nach oben trug, schaffte er es, Phasma seinerseits nach unten zu stoßen, wo sie dann von einer Explosion erfasst wurde. Beziehungen Brendol Hux Eigenübersetzung von: "I am Phasma, and I am the greatest warrior of Parnassos." Seit der ersten Begegnung mit Phasma sah Brendol Hux etwas Großes in Phasma, weshalb er sie später zu einem Captain der Ersten Ordnung machte. Hux war davon überzeugt, dass Phasma den perfekten Soldaten verkörperte. Er sah in ihr Mut, Kampfwillen und Durchhaltevermögen. Auch sah er ihre Überlegenheit gegenüber Cardinal, Brendol Hux' früherem Schutzmann. Brendol wollte sie zu einer "Kampfmaschine" trainieren. Phasma teilte diese Auffassung über Hux nicht. Für sie war Hux ein Mittel zum Zweck. Das einzige, was für Phasma zählte, war sie selbst, weshalb sie alles tat, um an mehr Macht zu gelangen. Hux, welcher sehr von sich überzeugt war, sah diese charakterlichen Züge Phasmas nicht, weshalb er Phasma für keine Bedrohung hielt. Letztendlich ermordete sie ihn. Armitage Hux Hux und Captain Phasma hatten seit ihrer ersten Begegnung ein gutes Verhältnis. Beide hatten die gleichen Ziele, weshalb sie zwangsläufig zusammenarbeiteten. Sie ergänzten sich gegenseitig, so war Armitage der Stratege in der Zweckbeziehung und Phasma führte die Pläne aus. Phasma wie auch Armitage waren machtbesessen. Um diese zu stillen und Auszubauen war ihnen jedes Mittel lieb. Auch verband Armitage und Phasma der Hass gegen Brendol Hux und Cardinal. Beide sahen in ihnen eine Gefährdung für ihren Machtausbau in der Ersten Ordnung. So planten sie gemeinsam den Mordanschlag auf Brendol Hux. Auch nach dem Tod von Cardinal und Hux arbeiteten Phasma und Armitage zusammen. Da Armitage mittlerweile General der Ersten Ordnung war, setzte er Phasma als Chefausbilderin und Rechte-Hand seinerseits ein. Bis zum Tod von Phasma gehörte sie zu Armitages engstem Beraterstab. Die Beziehung zwischen Armitage und Phasma entwickelte sich von einer Zweckbeziehung zu einer fast Freundschaftlichen Beziehung, wo Armitage jedoch über Phasma stand. Captain Cardinal Eigenübersetzung von: You're only out for yourself. Your loyalty means nothing. Brendol should've left you where he found you! Seit Cardinal und Phasma sich begegnet waren, war ihr Verhältnis angespannt. Sie sahen sich als Rivalen, was in der Ermordung Cardinals durch Phasma gipfelte. Mit der Ankunft Phasmas änderte sich Cardinals leben komplett. Nun war nicht mehr er sondern Phasma der Liebling von Brendol Hux. So musste Cardinal die Ausbildung der älteren Kadetten und Soldaten an Phasma abgeben. Auch vertraute Brendol Hux Phasma mehr, da er in ihr den perfekten Soldaten sah. Durch die Beschneidung seines Kompetenzbereiches entwickelte Cardinal den Drang, Phasma zu stürzen. Für Cardinal war Phasma nur ein minderwertiges Lebewesen, welches primitiv und unterentwickelt war. Auch sah er in Phasma die Person, welche ihm seinen "Ziehvater" weggenommen hatte, was dazu führte, dass Cardinal in Phasma eine machtgierige Person, welche eine Bedrohung für Brendol Hux und die Ersten Ordnung darstellte, sah. Phasma sah in Cardinal einen Schwächling, welcher sich ein Leben lang hinter Brendol Hux' Schultern versteckt hatte. Auch Phasma wollte Cardinal stürzen. Ihr Ziel war es, ihre Macht in der Ersten Ordnung auszubauen. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, musste sie Brendol und Cardinal loswerden – wenn nötig mit allen Mitteln. Am Ende tötete sie Hux und Cardinal, was aus ihrer Gier nach Macht und ihrem Hass gegenüber Cardinal resultierte. Kylo Ren Seit der ersten Begegnung von Phasma und Kylo sympathisierten beide miteinander. Ihre wesentlichen charakterlichen Grundzüge waren gleich. Kylo, welcher Sohn von Han Solo war, wollte seine Vergangenheit auslöschen. Für ihn war die Beziehung, welche er einst zu seinen Eltern gehabt hatte, ein Dorn im Auge, da er sich ganz der Ersten Ordnung verschrieben hatte und seine Eltern dem Widerstand angehörten, dem Erzfeind der Ersten Ordnung. Aus diesem Grund wollte er beide umbringen, um alle Zeugen seiner Vergangenheit auszulöschen. Auch Phasma wollte ihr "primitives" leben, was sie einst auf Parnassos geführt hatte, hinter sich lassen. Auch ihren Ehrgeiz betreffend hatten sowohl Phasma, als auch Kylo die gleichen Ziele. Beide waren machtbesessen, weshalb ihr oberstes Ziel das Stillen ihres Machthungers war. Um ihren Machthunger zu stillen, waren ihnen jedes Mittel recht. Trotzdem gab es eine Rangordnung zwischen beiden. So gab Kylo den Ton an. Er hatte auch den Drang, Phasma als seine "Kampfmaschine" zu benutzen, welche für ihn die unangenehmen Aufgaben übernahm. Phasma, für welche es eher untypisch war, sich unterzuordnen, sah die Beziehung zu Kylo als Nutz-Beziehung. Finn (FN-2187) Eigenübersetzung von: "You were always disobedient. Disrespectful. Your emotions make you weak." FN-2187 wurde von Phasma ausgebildet. Bei der Ausbildung stellte Phasma fest, dass FN-2187 ein hervorragender Soldat war. Für Phasma war er der beste Rekrut aus seinem Jahrgang, weshalb sie große Stücke auf ihn setzte. Jedoch änderte sich diese, wohlwollende akzeptierende Beziehung, während des ersten Einsatzes von FN-2187, wo er sich weigerte, seinen Blaster einzusetzen. Diese Verweigerung wertete Phasma als Loyalitäts-Bruch, weswegen ihre vorherige Einstellung, zu FN-2187 sich von Wohlwollen zu Skepsis änderte. Fortan betrachtete Phasma, FN-2187 mit Skepsis, weswegen sie ihn ständig kontrollierte. Als FN-2187 auch bei einem weiteren Einsatz die Befehle Phasmas missachtete und seinen Blaster wiederum nicht einsetzte, sah Phasma in FN-2187 einen Schwächling, einen Fehler im System. Eine weitere Entwicklung durchlief die Beziehung zwischen FN-2187, welcher sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits Finn nannte und dem Widerstand beigetreten war, und Phasma, als Ersterer Phasma während der Schlacht von Crait auf der Supremacy zu einem Duell aufforderte. Dort eskalierte die Situation. Phasma, welche über die Zeit, in der Finn dem Widerstand beigetreten war, eine tiefe Abneigung zu diesem aufgebaut hatte, wollte ihn nun endgültig töten. Außerdem sah sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Finn ihr persönliches Versagen, was ihren Vernichtungstrieb steigerte. Auch Finn hatte Hass gegenüber Phasma aufgebaut. Diese Abneigung Letztendlich tötete Finn Phasma. Persönlichkeit Eigenübersetzung von: Sir, the villagers. Kill them all. thumb|Phasma während des Scharmützels von Tuanul (34 NSY) Phasma war eine machtgierige Persönlichkeit, die nur auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht war. So wurde sie stark von ihrer Kindheit auf Parnassos geprägt, wo sie früh lernte, was es heißt, zu überleben. Auch Disziplin und Durchhaltevermögen gehörten zu den Eigenschaften, die sich Phasma auf Parnassos angeeignet hatte. Diese harte und disziplinierte Lebenseinstellung führte Phasma während ihrer Zeit in der Ersten Ordnung fort, weshalb sie als eine sehr strenge und disziplinierte Ausbilderin bekannt war. Eine weitere charakterliche Eigenschaft, welche einen Großteil von Phasmas Persönlichkeit ausmachte, lässt sich in Phasmas Brutalität wiederfinden, welche beispielsweise beim Angriff auf Tuanul zu beobachten war, wo sie alle Dorfbewohner exekutieren ließ. Außerdem war Phasma ihre Vergangenheit, ihr aus ihrer Sicht "primitives" Leben auf Parnassos, ein Dorn im Auge, weshalb sie alle Personen tötete, die etwas von ihrem früherem Leben wussten. Phasma wollte jede erdenkliche Bedrohungen, welche ihrem Ruf und Status als Captain der Ersten Ordnung schädigen könnten, entgegenwirken. Auch Arroganz und Selbstverliebtheit bildeten einen großen Teil von Phasmas Persönlichkeit, ebenso wie ihre Loyalität zur Ersten Ordnung und ihre Verehrung für Palpatines Imperium. Ausrüstung thumb|left|Captain Phasma in Rüstung Meist trug Captain Phasma eine individuelle Sturmtruppen-Rüstung, welche sie verchromt hatte. Diese verchromte Rüstung sollte sie vor Radioaktivität schützen. Auch sah Phasma einen psychologischen Aspekt in der Farbwahl. Durch die Chrom-Legierung wollte Phasma sich vom Rest der Sturmtruppen, welche unter ihrem Kommando standen, abheben.Captain Phasma Außerdem wollte sie Respekt durch ihre Rüstung ausstrahlen. Ein weiterer Aspekt, welcher die Rüstung Phasmas sehr personalisierte, war die Tatsache, dass das Chrom, welches sie für ihre Legierung verwendete von einer Naboo-Yacht stammte. Diese Naboo-Yacht war einst im Besitz von Imperator Palpatine gewesen, weswegen die Rüstung ein Gedenken an vergangene Macht für Phasma, war.Das Erwachen der Macht – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Neben ihrer Chrom-Rüstung trug Phasma ebenfalls eine standardisierte Uniform eines Captains der Ersten Ordnung. Diese bestand aus einer schwarzen Uniform, in welche ebenfalls die Farbe Rot integriert war. Zu der schwarzen Uniform trug Phasma eine schwarze Kappe, welche von einem Abzeichen der Ersten Ordnung auf der Stirn geprägt war. Auch schwarze Stiefel gehörten zu Phasmas Captain-Uniform.Das Erwachen der Macht – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Ein weiterer Bestandteil Phasmas Ausrüstung waren ihre Waffen. So verwendete sie meist einen eigenen F-11D-Blaster, welcher eine ähnliche Chrom-Legierung wie ihre Rüstung aufwies.Captain Phasma Auch eine verchromte SE-44C-Blaster-Pistole zählte Phasma zu ihrer Ausrüstung.Das Erwachen der Macht – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts *Phasma tauchte zum ersten mal im zweiten Teaser zu Das Erwachen der Macht auf. *Phasmas Name und ein kleiner Teil ihrer Biografie wurden am 4. Mai 2015 von der Vanity Fair bekanntgegeben. *Phasmas Leben vor ihrem Dasein als Captain der Ersten Ordnung wird in dem Roman Phasma von Delilah S. Dawson beschrieben. *Phasma wird von Gwendoline Christie gespielt. *Es existiert eine LEGO-Figur von Phasma, die jedoch in einem Werbe-Prospekt fälschlicherweise als männlich bezeichnet wurde. Quellen * * *''Phasma (Roman)'' *''Captain Phasma'' *''Das Erwachen der Macht (Roman)'' *''Vor dem Erwachen'' *''Lexikon der Helden, Schurken und Droiden'' *''Das Erwachen der Macht – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * * *Ankündigung auf VanityFair.com *[http://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2017/05/star-wars-the-last-jedi-four-covers The Last Jedi Covers] auf VanityFair.com Einzelnachweise cs:Phasma en:Phasma es:Phasma fy:Phasma ko:파스마 nl:Phasma ja:ファズマ pl:Phasma pt:Phasma ru:Фазма fi:Phasma Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen des Scyre-Clans Kategorie:Personen der Ersten Ordnung Kategorie:Sturmtruppen der Ersten Ordnung Kategorie:Offiziere Kategorie:Offiziere der Ersten Ordnung Kategorie:Armeeoffiziere Kategorie:Armeeoffiziere der Ersten Ordnung Kategorie:Captains Kategorie:Captains der Ersten Ordnung Kategorie:Kanon